Shinobi of the Frosted Heavans
by aRandomPeople
Summary: Toushiro finds himself in an unknown world. It would have been exciting if not for the fact that there was a demon out to kill him, a weird snake person who wants to experiment on him and a blond haired lady who has a strange addiction to sake like a certain female shinigami he knows.
1. Chapter 1

Ash fell from the black sky as the wind howled, buffeting the small figure. The figure stumbled pressing his hand against the ragged wound on his chest, ignoring the drops of blood that trailed down his already drenched hiroki. The other hand was clasped around a slender sword that dragged behind, leaving a trail of scarlet in its path. The person blinked once with large teal eyes, that were weighed down with fatigue and pain and slowly crumpled to the ground like a broken puppet.

Toushiro stared up at the endless dark skies...

_"Hyourimaru?"_

**_Yes, master?_**

_"Is this the end?"_

* * *

The sun shown bright against the blue and sky, and light filtered from the trees beamed across the forest floor. A white haired man strolled past the many trees taking in his surroundings with slitted eyes, at the same time managing to keep his eyes half closed. This man- a shinobi, also known as Kakashi Hatake walked in a lazy stride, glancing over the orange book he was reading every so often to make sure his "cute" little genin team hadn't died.

"Take that back, baka!"

"Stop being annoying."

"I said take it ba-"

"Naruto!"

Kakashi watched in amusment as the pink haired fury slammed her fist into the blond's face before stomping after her beloved Sasuke. Kakashi turned his attention away from the humorous yet ironic scene. A cloud of sadness tugged at the back of his mind as he remembered a certain genin team from his past.

Kakashi shook his head and frowned, sealing away the painful memories. It would not be good to get distracted, he had learned that the hard way in ANBU.

Gesturing for his team to follow, Kakashi quickened his pace, eager to get home. He felt Sasuke's and Sakura's chakra presence following behind him as they raced through the trees. Naruto could catch of later, he always did anyway.

* * *

Naruto, groaned into the earth. Spitting out a mouthful of dirt, his cerulean eyes glared up into the endless blue skies above him. _Why does Sakura always have to defend the Uchiha? It isn't fair! _He wallowed in silence before jumping up with renewed confidence.

_I can't think like that...Sakura-chan will like me once I show her how cool I am!_

Naruto raced after the three disappearing figures in the distance-

"SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME! KAKASHI-SENSEI! WAIT FOR M-"

_W-what? What is this?_

Naruto fell to his knees in pain as a roar of anger rippled throughout his body.

Red. All he could see was red.

* * *

Kakashi reeled widely in shock as a shockwave of power sped across the ground. Trees cracked under the pressure and dirt flew up into the air covering the arae in a plume of dust.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Naruto!" Two out of the three people he called came dashing over coughing into their sleeves.

"Kakashi-sensei! What happened! Where's Naruto?"

"Sakura, Sasuke," The pink haired girl looked up at her sensei immediatly concerned when he put away his Icha- Icha.

"Head back to Konoha, tell Lady Tsunade to send ANBU back up."

"Wait but-"

Sasuke nodded and grabbed Sakura by the arm, using his chakra to boast his speed. Sakura who any other day would have fainted with having phsical contact with her crush, wrenched her hand out of his grip. Looking torn between following orders and helping out her friends, she glared at the ground before speeding away from her sensei after Sasuke. Once they had gained a fair amount of distance Sakura looked up at the Uchiha, and then back to where they had came from. "Do you think they'll be okay?" she asked.

"..."

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he increased his pace exponentially, with a grim facade set on his features. "That chakra..."

* * *

Glaring at the figure in front of him Kakashi took out his kunai and held it out and slid into a defensive stance.

With narrowed eyes he circled slowly and hesitantly glancing back and forth at the red chakra tendrils wrapped around Naruto's body. "What are you doing here, Kyuubi?! How did you get past the seal?"

The Kyuubi controlled Naruto glanced up with red slitted pupils not even focusing on the figure before him. It's voice thundered with murderous rage that could be heard miles away.

"I CAN SENSE YOUR REIATSU SHINIGAMA!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! What up! Sorry for the long wait! And thank you to all my reviews!

"Thank you for the support!" *cries into my pillow. "You guys are so nice!"

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**_Zanpakto_**

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

"MATSUMOTO!"

Said person leaped backwards in terror as frost spread across the floor.

"What in the world were you thinking?!" Snapped Hitsugaya, in undisguised fury as he rounded on his shivering Lieutenant. Toshiro wanted to freeze her sooo badly, he almost felt his hand go to his zankupato. Why was this woman so infuriating!

Matsumoto chuckled nervously, and her blue/grey eyes looked at everything but her tachio, while slowly backing away to the door. "Well, you see...Renji thought it would be a good idea to take a, um break since he was working so hard..." Rangiku's sentenced trailed off as she looked into her tachio's furious and disbelieving gaze.

Immediately seeing that excuses wouldn't work, Rangiku rushed over to her captain and started showering fake tears over his head. "IT WASN"T MY FAULT! She cried almost falling over as her captain stepped to avoid her (fake) tears.

"I was doing paperwork like you told me to and Renji practically dragged me out with him!"

The other tenth division members outside winced as the temperature dove dramatically low and they hurried on with their business.

"I was FORCED TO GOOOO!-"

"Matsumoto."

The bust woman looked down at her small tachio and froze. His face was shadowed and he shook with anger. But...his voice was icy calm and cut through Rangiku's rant, stopping the Lieutenant in her tracks.

"That doesn't explain why..."

Matsumoto gulped.

"You got drunk..."

She gulped again.

"Why you injured several shinigami..."

She opened her mouth in protest.

'Why you destroyed a whole section of the Seireitei..."

She abruptly closed it.

"Why you tried to seduce Kuchiki-tachio..."

She flushed in embarrassment.

"And you still haven't finished the paperwork I specifically told you to fini-mffff?! Masfmuto!"

The busty shinigami laughed, which didn't help the rather short captain, who was struggling to breath within Matsumoto's embrace.

"You're so stiff tachio! You need to relax! Have some fun and find yourself a pretty girl! How 'bout Hinamori-chan? Ne, tachio?"

"Matsumoto!"

The door slid open as a rather pale shinigama with brown hair bowed. "The Head Captain requests the presence of the Tenth Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro." The shinigami waited patiently for the white-haired captain to compose himself.

Toshiro shook his head and responded with a sharp nod. "Thank you. I'll be there shortly. You may leave now."

With his duty fulfilled the shingami bowed again and slid the door closed with a soft thump.

Toshiro glared at his fukutachio who had been trying to escape out the window during the other shinigama's arrival.

"Matsumoto. Just do your work for once."

The far-too busty woman turned around slowly and her eyes widened when a huge stack of papers slammed into her face, knocking her over to the ground. Hitsugaya walked stiffly out of the room, rubbing his hands across his head in frustration. He slammed the door and willed it to freeze over, only satisfied when even the hinges were frozen tight.

_Agh! Why me? _

Matsumoto who had been lying on the ground in pretend faint slowly glanced up in disbelief. The fukutachio couldn't believe it! Not only had she gotten away from her tachio, but also she had escaped from punishment.

"YES!" She yelled while rubbing her hands together in a villain like fashion. "Now I can go and party-"

The fukutachio stopped and stared at the ice-covered door in front of her. She then glanced down at the white papers that had been thrown at her only moments ago.

Her eyes widened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Captain Hitsugaya walked calmly away from his screaming Lieutaniant, before flash stepping the rest of the way to Division one.

* * *

Toshiro stood before the Head Captain, ignoring the stiffiling presence of the elder's reiatsu.

"How is this possible?"

The Head Captain glanced at the small shinigami in front of him. "We are not sure, but the reitsu is nothing we've ever seen before."

Toshiro frowned, deep in though before looking back up at his superior. "I suppose you want me to investigate?"

"Yes, an unknown reiatsu so soon after the winter war is troubling..."

Dark thoughts went through both shinigami's minds. Toshiro's fist flexed uncomfortably as a certain scar throbbed. The meer mention of that dreaded event caused pain-filled emotions to flash through his head. If he was trembling he did not notice, for a red haze of of indescribable hatred serged through him.

That man. The sole cause of the Winter War. And the man who had tricked everyone. Who tricked Momo. Who tricked him. Toshiro remembered the feel of his sword sliding through flesh. And then _her_ eyes. Those brown eyes which were supposed to be filled with happines and energy. They were filled with betrayal and asked the same question over and over again. _Why?_ Why? Why? Why?

He had failed. Broken his promise. Had failed utterly and completely.

_It was all my fault._

**_Master Stop._**

_I am weak. _

_**Toshiro. Stop!**_

_Weak._

**_STOP!_**

The roar of his normally subtle zanpakto whisked away the red haze and brought Toshiro from his guilt-filled thoughts.

"Control your reiatsu!"

Toshiro blinked at the Head Captain's words and hurridly reined his frosty reiatsu back until the room's temperature had considerably warmed.

"As a captain, I expect you to control your power." The Head Captain spoke calmly, cracking his closed eyes open to peer at the normally level-headed captain.

The white-haired captain lowered his eyes under the harsh gaze, before apoligizing with a low bow.

"Forgive me. It will not happen again." he swore, although the lingering feeling of hatred had yet to disapear.

"The mission...do you think...it has anything to do with Aizen?", Toshiro asked, his gritted teeth and clenched fists signaling he was still wrestling with his feelings.

"We can't jump to conclusions, Captain Hitsugaya. Although I am worried. For now I want you to look around and merely gather what you can find. If possible, capture this unkown creature."

"Yes sir."

"You can recieve all the information the stealth squad has collected so far from my lieutaniant when you leave." The Head Captain added. And dismissed Hitsugaya with a tap from his wooden cane.

The elder shinigami watched as the young tachio left and sighed. _I worry about him. One so young should not have those eyes. _

**_He is strong. Do not worry. _**

_Yes, however this new reiatsu..._

**_It is troubling._**

_...it is indeed troubling. I have a bad feeling._

**_There is nothing we can do. _**

**_For now we wait. _**

* * *

Yeah! Another chapter! Hope you guys like it!

Please read and review!

Toshiro: "Oi! You made me all depressed and stuff."

aRandomPeople: "Sorry?"

Toshiro: "I am not that depressed! Change it!" *Glances at the readers, "I'm not that depressing right? That's Izuru's job!"

aRandomePeople: "Hey! I'm the writer! I can do what ever I want! AND why are you breaking the fourth wall?"

Toshiro: o_O

Ichigo: "Remember the DiamondDust Rebellion? Half the movie you were depressed!" \

(Toshiro: "What's a...movie?")

aRandomPeople: "How'd you get here?"

Ichigo: "I'm just that awesome."

Toshiro: I was not depressed! I was just...hmph.

**Ichigo -1 Toshiro -0**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

_This is bad._

That single thought raced through Kakashi's mind, over and over again. As if to justify his thoughts, a wave of violate chakra raced towards him with impressive speed. He dodged the wave with a well-executed leap, placing him directly over Naurto's head.

"Mah...you missed. " Curving his lone eye in a crescent moon, he flipped over the second arc of deadly chakra that originated from the possessed Naruto.

"THEY WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE!" Red tendrils of chakra smashed against the ground where Kakashi previously stood moments before and the owner of said chakra roared in outrage.

_I'm fighting a Kyuubified Naruto. How the hell did this happen? _Kakashi dove to the side, and a chakra-enforced claw barely missed his head, instead swiping a chunk off of the unfortunate tree behind him.

..._I really hope I don't die. _Kakashi ducked from another attack and then blanched.

"Dying by a genin, my own student at that...embarrassing would be an understatement."

There was a moment of awkward silence but the chakra claw that followed was expected.

"Earth style: Mud wall jutsu!" A wall of earth burst from the ground and collided with the violate chakra, before crumbling into swirling dust, revealing the crouched figure behind it.

The demon crouched in the middle of the clearing, snarled ferociously at its opponent while Kakashi circled the tailed beast with a kunai stretched out in front as guard. _Like that would do much_, Kakashi thought, peering at his possessed student. The genin's face was twisted in a foaming snarl and crimson energy trailed down his arms and feet to form twisted claws. These claws scraped at the ground, leaving deep gouges in its wake. Dust flew from these sudden movements, the earth shattering from pure pressure. Kakashi questioned his sanity when he leaped close enough to gain the snarling beast's attention, which was unfortunately in clawing range, but far enough that the Kyuubi wouldn't out right flatten him.

The nine-tail's one glowing tail bubbled burning chakra and he roared once again in fury as he swept his paw at the jounin, only to meet with air. Said jounin, let out a single breath, before vaulting out of the way of another chakra strand that threatened to burn on contact. Back and forth they played this dangerous game of cat and mouse, and Kakashi felt himself pressed for time as he dodged back and forth with fast chakra induced bursts of speed. He twirled his kunai into the palm of his hand, the cool metal spinning counter clockwise until the glistening blade faced downwards. Reaching into his padded vest, Kakashi attached a slip of paper onto the end of the metal handle. With quick precision he repeated this several more times on multiple kunais in succession all the while avoiding his opponent's strikes.

Skidding to a stop, Kakashi glanced around, found the tallest tree and dashed up its trunk, flinging kunais with chakra tags at the beast. Crimson-white inked papers soared through the air, and the pointed weapons they were attached to arched silently, hanging in space for mere seconds before following the laws of physics and plummeting towards its target. The silver haired shinobi shielded his face when the resounding but expected explosion followed. Orange fire blossomed from the paper like a blooming rose, while grey smoke and wind scalded everything in its way. Shielded in a cloak of dust and debris, Kakashi alerted the shadowy figures.

"You sure took your time, didn't you?"

"..."

Of course the masked ninjas didn't respond, but tensed slightly at the comment and Kakashi chuckled internally.

"Hokage-sama told us about the situation." An ANBU said instead.

Reaching into his weapon's pouch he took out a slip of paper and handed it to the jounin.

Kakashi glanced gratefully at the simple slip of paper and let out a sigh of relief. Adorned on the square paper laid a single inked kanji within a circle and black spiral patterns on the boundary of the circle. "Thank kami she understood the situation. I was afraid that she would just send ANBU and not the seal tag because I hadn't requested for it. He glanced once again at the piece of paper clutched in his hands, waving innocently in the wind, with gratitude.

"It would've made Sakura and Sasuke infinitely more suspicious. I'm already going to have a hard time explaning what happened as it is."

"That's why your instructions were so vague," the ANBU nodded in understanding before retorting back in a sharp and efficient tone.

"The Hokage immediately connected the dots when only two of your three genin showed up requesting ANBU aid stating that it was an order from their sensei. That, and the fact that one of them claimed-" (The ANBU seemed to roll his eyes before continuing) "-and I quote: _the dammed idiot somehow got himself infected by a foreign chakra. It makes him look like an oversized glowing fox with a penchent for the color red. Oh, and Kakashi requested ANBU backup, for what I don't know. Naruto is too pathetically dumb to actually cause any damage._"

"Ah." Kakashi said with mirth, slightly amused that the ANBU had remembered that word for word. "That would be Sasuke."

The ANBU glanced at the masked ninja before responding. "Anyway, she also wanted me to tell you something else."

"Hm?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"She said that if you didn't bring the brat home in one piece, she would beat you to a pulp…"

Kakashi merely blinked.

"…and burn all your Icha-Icha novels and their author for good measures."

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Wouldn't that be more of a punishment for Jiraiya-san rather than me?"

He didn't get a response.

A roar shook the forest and each ANUB tensed, dropping into a battle stance, their hands sliding to respective weapon pouches.

"The monster is far too close to the village for comfort. The chakra has not been sensed by the shinobi in the village yet, but if it is..."

Kakshi let his patented eyesmile drop to reveal the hardened eyes of an ex-anbu. "If the chakra of the Kyubbi is sensed, Konoha will go to chaos. We need to contain Naruto before things get out of hand." He gave a warning glance at the shadowed figures. "Naruto is not himself right now, remember that."

With those last words Kakashi lept off the branch with a burst of chakra, landing on the ground. Kakshi clenched his kunai with increased strength. How would he ever explain the situation to the Hokage? He himself, barely knew what was going on. For starters, how had the Kyyuubi manage to break the seal so easily and why was it just standing around? (He was glad that it wasn't charging towards Konoha, but the tailed beast hadn't even moved from the clearing.) It was very peculiar for the demon that had destroyed everything in its path and set fire to the village in its rage; to merely stand around clawing at a lone jounin.

To add on, Kakashi had discovered a few minutes after Sakura and Sasuke had left, that the Kyuubi was distracted. Or at least not focused on him, which was probably the reason why he was still uninjured. It seemed to be instead focused on an unseen enemy. Which was good because it wasn't focused on Konoha, but then bad because it had somehow escaped Minato's - the Fourth Hokage's seal. And that was very very (extreme emphasize on the very) bad.

As if sensing Kakashi had brought help, the Kyuubi let out a feral growl, eyeing the shadows with suspicion. The shinobi flickered in and out of sight with shunshin, using guerrilla tactics to confuse the beast.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

The raging water flew through the air twisting into a magnificent dragon with its creator standing on top, before spiraling towards the Kyuubi. The latter snarled and clawed viciously, slashing at the dragon in anger. The creator of the water based jutsu tossed several shuriken to distract the beast as he fell; only to find a possessed Naruto right in front of him, a swirling mass of chakra held in clawed hands.

"Watch out!"

Kakashi's wrenched his headband up in a swift movement and dashed forward in front of the ANBU figure. Harsh lightning chakra crackled against the blasting winds of a rasengan, giving the protected shinobi behind Kakashi enough time to move out of the way. "Naruto! Listen to me!" Naruto's glowing red eyes flickered blue for a brief second almost faltering against the black and red wheel of the Sharingan. Kakashi pushed harder against demonic chakra.

"K-kakashi...sensei..." Naruto warbled out, his voice was distorted and held a hint of roughness but there was Naruto Uzamaki somewhere in there.

"Listen to me. Naruto!" Kakashi snapped as the blue faded in and out. "Rein your chakra in, slowly."

"I-it hurts. I' don't want to..."

"Naruto. Look at me." Regardless of the fiery energy emanating out of the others skin the jounin grabbed his sensei's son's shoulders canceling the draining lightning technique all the while. "You have to control your chakra. I'm relying on you to do that.

Slit-eyed pupils faltered against mismatched eyes.

So is Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi added on in haste. He winced at the burning chakra; he wouldn't be able to hold on for long. Not if he wanted his hands to develop vicious burns.

"AGHHHHHH!"

Naruto skittered away from the startled jounin like a cornered animal, clutching his head with undisguised pain. He let out another tortured scream and his chakra flared in response, coating the clearing with red. Muttered sentences erupted from his mouth and chakra bubbled out to form another tail.

_No!_

Kakashi palmed the seal tag and shushined in front of Naruto slapping the chakra suppresing seal across his head. The black symbols of the seal pulsed lightly before activating in a flare of blue light. Sensei and student met eyes; the slitted glowing eyes of the Kyuubi burned into a cold grey eye and a blood red eye with three rotating tomoes.

"Why is there so much anger...?" Naruto's voice slowly trailed off in undisguised fear and agony. The two stood still for a brief moment before rotating winds burst from the ground and a single flare of chakra lit the earth in an eerie red. The red slowly drained from a pair of glazed, crystal blue eyes and chakra flickered out as the genin came crashing towards unforgiving earth. With light movements Kakashi caught his student and set him on the ground. He let out a pent up sigh and brushed his hand through messy grey hair. The ANBU approached warily while Kakashi watched in silence.

Before the figures could speak, Kakashi held his hand in the universal "stop" motion. "Report back to Hokage-sama. I'll bring Naruto back."

The elite ninjas glanced each other before nodding. "The Hokage will want a full report."

Kakashi merely glanced up at the darkening sky, lone eye narrowing in thought.

"Yes she will. She's definitely going to want to know what happened."

* * *

The ANBU squadron sped through the thick forest as they headed back. Like dancing shadows, lithe figures flickered in and out of sight, their ghost-like presence disturbing only the most astute of wildlife.

Kakashi had left with his student (piggyback style) and the squad trailed behind a few minutes later, still cautious of the monster contained inside the yellow haired child. Although they traveled in silence, the malicious chakra had brought unwanted memories of _that_ night hammering to each and every one of their thoughts. This mission would be marked as a sucess, but not one shinobi would escape without their already damaged mentality fracturing a bit more.

"Stop."

The group halted and the only female of the four reached down to the forest floor. Pale fingertips brushed lightly through flaky dirt. The surrounding ANBU waited patiently in the shadows for their comrade's discovery, only the wind interrupting frosty silence.

"As I thought, " murmured the masked female, and when she brought her hands back up, crimson stained her fingertips. The crouched warrior lifted stained hands, revealing the puddle of blood at her feet.

"Someone's been here before us. And they're most likely injured."

"It's possible it was Hatake, or the Kyuubi container, Raven."

Under the porcelain mask, a frown marred the woman's usually stone face. (Not that her teammates could even see it) "Hatake-san wrapped his hands before he left and Uzamaki retained no injuries."

The ANBU ninjas waited in tense silence, each elite spreading their chakra like a web over the desolated forest.

"Nothing."

Raven's frown deepened in thought. "How can this be?" She peered at the forage; crushed plants and smeared scarlet handprints suggested a deep if not fatal injury.

Eagle nodded in agreement. "This blood is fresh and with this much spilt in one place...

"What if they're masking their chakra? "(1) Panther suggested in a flat tone.

"It's a possibility, " an ANBU retorted, this one had the snarling face of a tiger etched onto the porcelain mask. He gripped poison laced senbons hidden in gloved hands, resisting the urge to twirl the deadly needles. It was a childish habit, but Tiger couldn't help but feel comfort from the simple motions. "Looks like we have no choice." Cold eyes from within the shadows of a mask peered at each member of the beta squad. "We'll track down the unknown anomaly. Treat them as a threat and if you can't succeed with capture, eliminate and dispose of the body.

With the perfection of an oiled machine the four members leaped into action. Each one going in a different direction of North, East, South, and West, the origin point; the spot of blood that Raven had found. It was a basic search pattern that was drilled into even the lowest of ANBU cadets. Each ANBU member searched a quadrant of the forest sweeping back and forth. They would all meet at the origin point when they were done. It was quick and efficient in a search and retrival/rescue mission. Of course the circumstances were slightly different and not actually a mission, but ANBU were adept shinobi. Their sole duty was the protection and order of the kage, which also extended to the safety of their village. That meant that this unknown probably bled out anomaly still needed to be found...

...even when it started to rain.

* * *

Grey darkened skies rumbled and with howling winds, most anybody would be inside to wait out the coming storm.

The pelting rain drenched Raven and to the bird's discomfort the relentless drops of water even seeped beneath her bone white armor. With the standard ANBU cloak water logged, the additional weight pressed heavily on the female. To make matters worst, the steady curtain of water distorted her surroundings. Raven scowled in disgust, she could only see about a foot of land in front of her, making her search that much harder.

Whoever they were searching for was most likely dead, anyway.

_Green, brown, more brown...wait white?_

Raven came to an abrupt halt, squinting as best she could through the pouring torrent of water. She vaulted off a tree branch, landing on the muddy forest floor with a light thump.

Hidden in the cover of an ancient oak slumped a pile of black and white. Raven prowled in the cover of darkness, gloved hands sliding to her katana's smooth hilt. She drew her trusty blade with a deliberate steadiness approaching the white and black thing with apprehension. As she neared she realized that the unmoving lump was a white-haired man sprawled face first and motionless. Stepping closer to observe the rather short man, she dimly noted a black kanji 10 surrounded by a rhombus embossed on the man's white cut-off sleeved haori.

His clothing was far removed from her own ANBU clothing, or even that of a shinobi's normally tight fitting style. A loose kimono under his white haori adorned the man's upper body and instead of bandages wrapped around the lower legs to keep pants close, the man wore loose black hamakas usually only donned for formal events. She noted that he wore white tabi and warajii straw sandals, which were commonly found on citizens. An unsheathed sword with crimson blood running from blade to hilt rested next to they boy. She gently picked the sword up and examined it. A cold shiver rushed through her at contact and her eyes widened and she felt as if the temperature had dropped even lower. _Curse this rain,_ she thought sourly.

Peering at the sword, she found it to have a detailed and decorative guard. The guard was made up of a bronze, four-pointed star and the handle was wrapped with blue cord. The long sword seemed much too stylized and oriental, resembling more of a samurai sword than a standard ninja katana.

Movement from the corner of her perspective caught Raven's attention. She swung around, katana at the ready, only to see a thoroughly soaked scarf wrapped around a branch. She sighed in annoyance before yanking the article of clothing from the tree limb. She stuffed it into her pocket, figuring that it probably belonged to the person lyingface down on the ground. Padding back to the figure, she flicked her sword upwards, ridding the accumulated water in a sweeping slash. With the blade safely sheathed, she knelt down and rolled the unconscious man over, only giving a simple arch of her eyebrow when she realized the man was a boy.

"How curious," she muttered under her breath, fingers ghosting over a long jagged wound that ran diagonally from shoulder to hip.

The gash was a horrific bloody mess of mud and dirt, and Raven briefly wondered if the boy would die infection rather than blood loss. Kneeling besides the fallen figure, constant droplets of icy liquid running down her porcelain mask, Raven found herself amid a puzzling decision. This boy was obviously a citizen, albeit dressed oddly, and no harm to Konoha. It would be simple enough to drop him off at the nearest hospital to recover, though the wound was bleeding quite freely; she doubted he would survive the night if an infection were added into the equation.

However, Tiger had ordered them to capture and retrieve, eliminate only if needed. Perhaps the boy had been attacked by enemy nin -(That certainly explained why a small child sported such a fatal injury) - and could shed some light on the perpetrators. The only part left unsolved was the bloodied sword. Perhaps it had been the weapon used to inflict the boy's wound? Or perhaps it was the boy's possession, used to defend himself? Either way, it would be much easier to find out what happened if the boy were to explain.

With that in mind, Raven's hands hovered over the boy's chest, ready to perform a standard healing chakra. Green light illuminated in the darkness of the storm and the anbu gently molded her chakra around the ghastly wound with extreme precision only to gasp in unhidden disbelief. She jolted away, the green chakra sputtering away like a dying flame. As if a bolt of lightning had struck her, she clutched her hands to her chest, staring at the unconscious figure.

"This isn't possible..."

* * *

(1) - The grammar sounds really awkward...  
(2) - Tabi: tradiotional ankle length, split-toed socks

Thanks for reading! Make sure to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Tsunade Senju had many titles._

_Legendary sannin._

_Greatest medical nin._

_One of the most powerful kunoichi in history._

_Legendary sucker_

_Oba-san_.

Some titles were over exaggerated, others downright degrading, but the title she hated, no despised the most - was in fact, the one that gained her the most reverence and distinction.

Godaime Hokage. Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure.

Of all the people...who thought it was a good idea to give her the dammed hat?

Sure, being Hokage had its perks. Those who have achieved the title of Kage obtained command over one of the five most powerful Hidden Villages and were generally the most powerful ninja in their respective villages. After all, Kage status was only granted to individuals who had proven their loyalty, strength and dedication to their people. They stood at the pinnacle of the tens of thousands of shinobis in the world, and it's not an overstatement to say that these five leaders maintained some mentality of peace. Some.

To be Hokage, one of the most powerful leaders throughout the lands, handpicked and nominated out of numerous competent candidates within the enclosed walls of Konoha, was quite flattering.

However despite the Hokage's power, despite a kage's prominent prowess on the battlefield, despite their… for lack of better description, eccentric behavior; there was one thing, one monster, that no kage could ever hope to defeat. Even with their authority, their aptitude, and their downright devastating chakra they were forced to trembling knees. Even with their respective shinobi forces they still bowed down to this enemy, cowering in its murky shadow...

...Paperwork.

Drawing air through puffed lips, Tsunade betrayed a drawn out sigh, her tone dripping with exasperation. The breath of air sputtered off pathetically into empty silence, only emphasizing the utterly depressive air that surrounded the sannin. Long eyelashes flickered, and underneath fair colored hair, eyes sweet as honey yet hardened to ice peered through a single pane of glass. The simple portal to the outside stood strong, a barrier between Tsunade and the torrent of rain.

Glass reflects the truth.

How true. Tsunade saw, not the proud woman that healed and protected with power. No, her eyes only saw a broken woman, shackled to memories that refused to fade. Past endeavors that refused to dull and still hurt like a jagged blade twisting her heart into a bloodied mess. Her shattered oaths forever scratched into mind by the clawing grasp of her doubts and fears.

Slender hands fingered the cool surface and trailed the droplets of rain that glistened on the other side.

A deep sense of longing threatened to sweep her of her feet. How simple would it be to sneak out, to let the icy liquid numb her pain. No one would have noticed; she was a sannin. Of course she would then precede to travel to the nearest bar - alcohol was certanitly a great way to dull the pain. She'd get drunk, pass out, and block out all her jumbled up emotions, plus avoid doing paperwork. The perfect plan.

Yet even as those thoughts flitted in a mirage of colors, she shook her head vemously. She was known for slacking but the sheer amount of paperwork even frightened Shizune. Pulling her fractured composure back in order, the steely glint of a strong and confident woman swirled into the depths of warrior eyes. With renewed confidence, she glared at the very bane of her existance.

Reluctantly reaching for her brush the fith hokage worked her way through the large piles of paperwork. The light bristles of her brush casting dark ink in contrast to startling white paper.

* * *

Black forms shifted amongst the forest, they're fleeting forms weaving with efficient grace. In silence they traveled, bone white masks glistening in darkened shadows. Draped over their shoulders, a pale figure lay, deathly still, with only the slight breaths of air betraying reluctant life.

* * *

_The living world was a beautiful yet polluted place. With mankind, came ruin to the enviorment and there were few places left untouched by their greedy gripping hands. A small forest, secluded in a small valley was one of these last places. A hidden sancutary for the small wildlife who prospered from the clear running streams and uncontaminated air._

_A single deer trodded up the river bank, it's dainty hooves leaving light indentations along the ground. The animal's ears perked up and two chocolate colored eyes peered in curiosity at a hovering rice paper paneled door. Gentle bell like sounds emitted from the glowing door as it slid open and a black butterfly fluttered out. A flash of white and the door faded away, leaving a shinigami in its wake._

_Toshiro weaved in and out of the sturdy trees, taking caution not to disturb a single fluttering leaf. With the silver light of a gleaming cresent moon piercing a cloudless night sky, teal eyes peered into the darkened underbrush. He pushed on, not knowing that a shadow had drifted over the quiet forest._

* * *

Tsunade's annoyance steadily grew as her aide brought stack after stack of unfinished paperwork. The spindly hands of her office clock ticked in the same damn rhythm it had ticked to for the past five hours. The constant drum of rain had finally trickled to a stop, but Tsunade didn't even bother glancing through her window, the darkened sky betrayed late hours. Besides, her clock had well passed twelve.

Switching her attention, honey colored eyes bore into the mounds of paperwork. If looks could kill the innocent sheets of paper would've already crumbled and burned a hundred times over in the fieriest pits of hell. Unfortunately, to her utter disappointment, they didn't disappear. She was literally drowning in a sea of kanji and put-off paperwork from three weeks ago. When had her life started to revolve around rolled up papers? It was pathetic.

She plucked up a lone scroll precariously balanced on the edge her desk, with forced movements. Eyes widened in surprise as they read the black-painted kanji.

_What the hell?_

"Why in the world does the Academy need three hundred cans of paint and hairspray?"

Paint she could agree on; the school's wallpaper originally white until Naruto came along, was currently a disgustingly eye-blinding bright orange. No, not even a pretty pastel sunset, but rather a neon orange, one would see fit on a glowing billboard sign. In fact, the walls did not even begin to cover the damage one pre-genin had caused.

_But hairspray?_

Tsunade tossed the stupid scroll over her shoulder with little regaurd, aggravated by the incredulous request. There was a moment of blessed silence, until a shuffling sound and a giant shadow loomed above the sannin. The scroll had disturbed an unstable stack of papers, which tilted back and forth, teetering over the 5th Hokage's head. Tsunade paled dramatically and gasped in horror when an avalanche of parchment, ink and brushes rained down on her head.

"Lady Tsunade? Are you okay?"

With no response, the worried aide slammed the door open expecting the worst; only to face a wave of unfinished records, charts, important documents and treaties spilling out with the velocity of a tsunami. As not even the most skilled of shinobi could avoid the colossal wave of literature, the aide had no lingering chance against the torrent. She was swept up in its clutches and her lingering shrieks were muffled as she was submerged.

Tsunade emerged from the settled pile of paperwork. Goddamit! This was the third time this week.

Wading through the white sea she slumped into her chair, having not the energy to sit up straight nor the patience to do so.

Long strands of blond hair hung languidly in disarray, whilst rumpled clothes betrayed Tsunade's wrecked composure.

To many, it simply looked as if the kuonichi was suffering from a loathsome hang over. A good assumption, however incorrect it was. In fact, the sannin wished that a hangover was the cause of this wrecking pain, but of course life always had to be difficult.

Tsunade sighed once again. The pain emanating from her temples pounded away in unwanted rhythm. The ringing gongs clashing inside her mind, most assuredly caused by a throbbing migraine.

A migraine with the equivalent pain of a minor head injury.

Besides the paperwork, the cause of her blinding headache was one hyperactive orange knucklehead; who happened to be host of the most powerful of the tailed demons, and one silver-haired perverted Hatake; who happened to posse a single sharingan, subsequently one of the most powerful kekkei genkai in history. A genin and a jounin.

One a boy she loved dearly, the other, a loyal and faithful shinobi. Both annoying brats.

She needed to keep them both safe for various reasons…but how was she supposed to do that when they seemed to attract infinite amounts of trouble? The amount of times they ended up confined in a hospital bed was, put simply, ridiculous.

First the whole chunnin fiasco and now this? She couldn't handle the kyuubi along with the threat of Oroachimaru. Tsunade slammed her fist against her desk, oblivious to the small cracks her fist had created. The most obvious question for Tsunade, and proably the most important was how in the world had the tailed beast escaped the seal? Tsunade pondered this question for a couple of minutes, mind racing for answers. But the fact that she barely knew anything about the stupid seal prevented her from even coming close to a plausible answer. Perhaps she should hunt down Jaryia?

At least Kakashi had taken Naruto to the hospital so that the drained boy could regain the chakra that the chakra tag had stolen. There one problem solved. A million others to go.

She cradled her head, massaging her forehead with vigorous movement in vain. The high-pitched ringing did not subside and to her disbelief, it seemed to increase with every passing second.

"I've had enough!"

Slamming her hands onto the wooden veneer of her desk she shoved the mountain of paper aside. The white sheets, stacked in random piles, toppled to the ground. They scattered, flying like leaves in the fall's wind, to finally rest on stone paneled floor. Steady hands pulled jar after jar of kami gifted liquid from her desk. The ceramic jars were wielded as duel weapons in perfectly manicured hands, void of wrinkles. The slug sannin gulped down bitter liquid, revaling at the buzz of alcohol. All dignity abandoned she reached for another...

...only to have four, sopping wet figures fly through her window.

Four shadows cloaked in secrecy kneeled before her, the unmistakable masks of ANBU adorning their faces.

Tsunade groaned. Slamming her head in defeat onto the desk.

Only to whip her head back up with a jolt.

All tiredness drained from her body and she got up from her desk placing the body grasped in Raven's arms on the floor. She pushed up her sleeves and opened the boy's scarlet stained shirt, eyes narrowing at ripped flesh and welling blood. Activating a standard healing chakra, she reached out to probe the white haired boy's clotting wound, fully expecting the green tendrils to connect. Tsunade frowned at the unexpected result. She pushed more energy experimentally, and her brow creased even more when her green chakra refused to enter past the stranger's clammy skin. It was as if there were an invisible barrier protecting him. Glowing green light bathed the boy like a second layer of skin as the chakra poked and prodded, looking for an entrence. Confusion danced through her head.

Deciding that saving this brat's life was slightly more important, she pushed all her bewildered thoughts aside, storing them in the back of her mind. Questions could be asked later, hopefully accompanied by answers. Though with her luck, she'd probably end up with more questions, no answers, and a major migrain. Again. Tsunade stopped that stream of thought and instead cut off her stream of chakra. She looked pointedly at the ANBU standing off to the side. They stared back. She rolled her eyes, maybe they had stayed in the rain a little too long. "My chakra can't heal him! I need standard medical supplies."

Raven reached into her pocket, grabbed a small bag, and handed it over. Tsunade reached into the opening, and pulled out a rolled up bandageds. Like a well oiled machine, with the prescision born from decades of practice and field experience she meticulously bound the wound.

She paused as Shuzine came running in.

"Lady Tsunade, I felt your chakra flare-?"

Tsunade thrust the bloodied boy in her former apprentices hands. " Take him to the hospital, don't let anybody see, and treat him the old fashioned way, try to keep him stable, I'll get to the hospital as soon as I can!"

Looking quite mistified, the raven haired jounin disappeared with a puff of smoke.

The sannin huffed and placed her hands on her hips. She ignored the puddle of blood at her feet, someone could clean it up later. She had more important matters to attent to. Her green robe flared out as she spun towards the ANBU. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she glanced mournfully at her sake before rotating her vision towards Tiger. "What the hell happened? "

Taking the cue, the masked hunter approached with skill full ease, acknowledging the stronger presence before him through a graceful bow.

"While heading back to the village, we discovered blood trails. All of us split up in a standard search formation. Raven was the first to come in contact with the boy. She attempted healing chakra, but to no avail, and achieved the same result as your's did." As an after thought, Tiger added - "He was found in the western forest of Konoha's gate, far from any villages."

Tsunade's steely stare raked across her drenched shinobi.

"Are you sure there was no one else there?"

Tiger shook his head, at the simple action water droplets cascaded through the air leaving shimmering dots of liquid on the floor. "No one sensed anything out of the ordinary."

Catching sight of something blue hidden among shades of black, gray and white she merely tilted her head in inquiry.

Raven stepped foward, the shadows trailing in a cloak of darkness; taking the bloodied hilt, she handed a sword to the sannin. An involuntary shiver rushed through the Hokage's body at contact of the stylized sword. Odd. Perhaps she'd had a little too much to drink. The proud women brushed the feeling off and thrust the sword back into Raven's arms.

"I want you to guard the boy," she ordered, looking at Tiger. "When he wakes up, if he wakes up, I want you to alert me."

"Yes hokage." Four voices in unison spoke, heads bowed in reverence.

"Dismissed."

The figures faded in to the shadows, eager to carry out their orders.

Tsunade sighed, the sound fading into nonexistence.

...

"Goddammit."

* * *

Naruto was drowning in a sea of red.

It hurt.

It burned.

Shards of broken glass scratching at his mind.

Fire, orange flames consuming...

Roars, screams, cries of agony

Sobbing...

White coats, with black symbols

Swords...

...that slashed, hacked.

A seal. A yellowed haired man. Dead woman. Orange mask.

Dead. Dead. Dead.

Sealed, souls taken.

A decieving smile. Soft spoken words.

Sha-

Darkness.

Ramen.

Huh?

Blue eyes flickered open, squinting against the brightness before fluttering shut. Previously clenched hands relaxed, slowly unfurling into stark white sheets. An inaudible gasp of air escaped as the genin slipped into a foggy rest.

Ramen filled dreams replaced horrid nightmares, and by the time Naruto woke up, all memories of pain, despair and darkness would be forgotten.


End file.
